A Prince's Kiss (Corrin x Leo)
by sakura.hime27
Summary: Prince Leo and Princess Corrin of Nohr are engaged to be married within a week. Problem is, they haven't kissed yet, and boy does Leo want to kiss her.. *RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT*
—

 **WARNING!**

RATED M FOR LEMONS.

Read at your own risk.

So, umm… I love Leo.

* Does not follow the game's plot. *

—

"C-Corrin?" The Nohrian prince had thought his voice would come out much more confident than it did when he had let his fiancée's name spill from his tongue.

The princess, who sat on her desk with an open book, swiveled her head enough to meet her lover's gaze, and panic overtook her as she hurriedly closed the book in front of her.

"Leo?!" she frantically shouted, her voice unintentionally loud. "W-w-why are you here? Don't you know how to knock?"

Leo removed his hand from the doorknob and took a step back. "Sorry.. Am I interrupting something?"

Corrin's cheeks had turned a crimson color as she pushed her chair away from her desk. "Yes!" she answered shakily. "I was looking at dresses for our wedding.. Y-you can't see the dress I'm going to wear before the wedding. That's just.. bad luck!"

Leo grinned at how lovely he thought his soon-to-be wife was, and reached a hand up to scratch his nose innocently. "Oh," he said. "Well in that case, I deeply apologize for my behavior."

Corrin let out a frown as Leo strode closer to her . "Don't give me that sarcasm, prince."

"I will use as much sarcasm as I please, my princess," he whispered, leaning down and stroking her cheek. As he gazed into Corrin's captivating, ruby eyes, he began to feel flushed with embarrassment, feeling her breath graze against his skin ever so slightly. He watched as Corrin's eyes fluttered closed at his touch and he forced himself to move even closer, but his body wouldn't budge.

 _What am I so embarrassed about?_ he thought. _I told her how I feel, and she feels the same about me. We're to be married in a week, for crying out loud!_

He wanted to kiss her. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. He's dreamt about this day since he had realized his feelings days after discovering the truth—that he and Corrin are not related by blood. He longed to hold her—to embrace her—to kiss her in places she's never been kissed before.

 _We're engaged, yet I've never mustered up the courage to kiss her._

Leo shut his eyes in frustration, inwardly groaning at how cowardly he could be at times. He slowly lowered his hand from Corrin's face and managed a smile.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you to it then. Pick out the dress of your dreams and mind not the price. I want to see you standing at the altar and fall in love with you all over again."

Corrin slowly opened her eyes, a rush of disappointment flowing throughout her being. She had wanted Leo to kiss her the day he confessed. But knowing Leo her whole life, she understood his hesitation, and wanted to give him time. She didn't want to overwhelm him by suddenly kissing him, but deep down she couldn't rally up the courage to initiate the kiss either. He had kissed her on the cheek before, as well as every part of her face, but her lips are yet to be tamed by the Nohrian prince.

 _This shouldn't be so hard,_ she thought. But it was and both parties were just too shy to take those first steps. Even Camilla, Elise and Xander knew this all too well.

"We've made no progress today," Corrin sighed later that day as she ate dinner with Camilla and Elise.

"He still hasn't kissed you yet?" Camilla covered her mouth as she spoke, remnants of steak still in the process of being chewed.

"What's the matter with Big Brother?" Elise pouted. "We need to teach him manners on how to handle a lady!"

"Now, now, Elise, remember what we told our dear Corrin?" Camilla stabbed her fork at another piece of meat. "Patience is a virtue." Elise muttered a few complaints before her sister continued. "That being said, I need to have a talk with little old Leo."

Corrin finished the rest of her dinner in silence, daydreaming about things like how Leo's lips would taste, or the way he would sound when she pleases him. But those thoughts only got her heart feeling heavy, and she longed for Leo's touch even more than before.

The wedding was in a week, and Leo was determined to make sure the kiss they would share at the altar wouldn't be their first. He wanted it to be an intimate moment between the two of them, not one everyone they know and love would witness that day.

He has seven days to get what he wants. And he can't forgive himself, nor call himself a man if he finds that he is unable to do it after all.

—

"C-Corrin?"

His voice still wasn't as confident as he had hoped. But he knocked before entering her room this time and he was determined. Today would be the day.

Corrin turned to meet his gaze, lowering the pen she held to scribble notes of the wedding arrangement, but his eyes were closed.

"Um.." she giggled. "Are you okay?"

Leo reached out a hand. "I'm trying not to look at the dress."

Corrin let out a small laugh and stood up, holding the hand he had offered her. He pulled her closer to him, and Corrin's heart instantly skipped a beat at the sudden lack of distance between them. He was close enough that his scent began to fill her nose, and as startled as she was at his sudden actions, she couldn't feel more at ease.

"I-I wasn't looking at dresses this time." Her voice was muffled against his chest. Leo ran a hand through Corrin's long, pale hair as white as the clouds above. He peeked at her with one eye.

"So I can look?" his voice was husky, surprising Corrin as it awakened strange feelings within her. Feelings like wanting to feel every inch of his body within hers.

"Y-Yeah," her voice was shaky, and she cleared her throat. Leo could sense his lover's nervousness, and his ears felt hot as he opened his eyes to gaze down at his favorite sight to look at.

Today would be the day.

He leaned down, pressing his nose towards her forehead as he brushed her bangs to one side and planted a kiss to her warmed skin. He brushed his lips lower, past her nose, and then their foreheads were touching.

 _Kiss me,_ she thought. _Please kiss me._

Corrin stared as Leo licked his lips and she fell into a trance, wanting desperately to feel those lips on hers. Leo watched her intently, feeling a sweat beginning to form on his temple. He now understood how badly Corrin had wanted him, and it was foolish of him to keep her waiting. What kind of husband would he be if he can't please his wife?

He leaned towards her lips, feeling his heart beating loudly inside his chest and he was sure Corrin could feel it too. Their lips were centimeters apart. Today would be the day.

"Corrin!"

Xander's voice echoed through the hallway outside Corrin's bedchamber, and the couple sprung apart from their embrace. Leo cursed internally. He was going to kill his elder brother for this.

"Corrin—" Xander entered the room, "you're needed by Felicia in the kitchen. She has questions about the food arrangement for the weddi-…" He trailed off, noticing how his younger brother's face was flushed red, as was Corrin's, and he knew at that moment that he had interrupted something.

"F-Felicia needs me?" Corrin's voice was tiny. "I-I'll be right there. Thanks, Xander!" Corrin rushed from the room past the crowned prince, and Leo was shooting deathly daggers at his brother with the intense glare on his eyes.

Xander chuckled awkwardly. "Were you, uh… about to kiss her just now, by any chance?"

Leo let out a low growl. "XANDER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing no other way to express his frustration.

"Ha.. S-So sorry, Leo," he stammered, knowing how hard it must've been for his younger brother to finally accumulate the courage to do what he wished. "Truly, I am. I guess I have terrible timing, don't I?" He forced out a laugh and Leo brushed him off, ignoring his brother's attempt to compensate and exiting the room.

—

It was now the night before the wedding, and Leo could not believe his vexation. How he could've possibly failed to kiss Corrin over the past few days was beyond him, and he would squeeze his hands into fists when recalling the times his siblings had interrupted his perfect chances.

He was so irritated that, at this point, his determination was overpowering hesitation and anyone who knew him also knew how stubborn he could be. And that's how he felt now: stubborn. He wanted something and he was going to get it. He was already running out of time, and was fixated on not failing again.

Corrin sat at the dining table with Felicia and Jakob. However, the table was filled with wedding books, notes, fabric and any plans designated to the wedding, as opposed to food. Leo walked in, averting his eyes from anything on the table he knew Corrin would not want him to see.

"Corrin," he called out to her. His voice was firm and full of confidence.

 _I'm not backing down anymore,_ he thought. _I'm a man, after all._

"L-Lord Leo!" Felicia stood. "Don't look! Th-The dress.." She shrieked, rushing towards the dress in an attempt to hide it. Leo looked up at the ceiling and frowned. He didn't even realize the dress was present in the room.

"Leo.." Corrin began.

"Yes, darling, I know," he locked eyes with her and only her. "May I borrow some of your time? We need to talk."

 _Kiss,_ he meant. _We need to kiss._

"B-But.."

"I promise I didn't see the dress," he said quickly. "Now can you come with me for a second?"

"I-I.."

"Please, milady, go on," Jakob nudged her. "Felicia and I've got this part covered."

Corrin nodded and followed after Leo, who held his hand out towards her. She took it without hesitation, and they walked side by side to Leo's room.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Corrin sat on his bed, patting the spot next to her. But Leo did not sit at her side. Instead, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips carelessly into hers. They both felt instant tingling throughout their veins and it took Corrin time to process that what she had been wishing for all along was coming true in the spur of a moment. Upon realizing this, Corrin had a sudden impulse to kiss back with all her might, and the satisfaction of finally feeling his lips on hers caused her to let out a low groan. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pried open her lips with his tongue. The kiss was sloppy and full of lust, but neither of them cared. They put all the passion they could muster into it and that's what mattered. Oh, how they have been waiting for this very moment to occur.

"L-Leo," Corrin breathed as they pulled away for just a moment before Leo's lips were on hers again. One hand made its way to the back of her neck and he urged her closer, while the other held her waist, securing her in place as he tasted her over and over.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to do that, my love," he whispered as he played with her long hair. Corrin smiled at him, brushing a hand through his hair as well.

"Leo," she said quietly; a voice meant for his ears only. "I love you."

Leo's cheeks slowly turned as red as tomatoes and he averted her gaze. Corrin laughed at her fiancé's embarrassment and she pecked his lips. Leo wanted to say something, but he couldn't get the words out, and after a long pause, Corrin pouted and poked his cheek.

"Well?" she eyed him, "Do you love me too?"

Leo forced himself to look at her, though he sometimes found her beauty intimidating.

"Of course I do," he answered without hesitation.

Corrin frowned. "Mmm… no, that won't do." She brushed her thumb against his lips. "You need to say it properly."

Leo rolled his eyes playfully. "You're such a nuisance," he groaned. "Of all people, why am I so in love with _you_?"

Corrin laughed again, her newfound hobby of teasing him to the point where he's utterly flushed with embarrassment was just too amusing.

"That was close, but not close enough," she said.

Leo fluttered his eyes between her gaze and her lips. He kissed her gently one more time before trailing his lips down to her chin. He pulled away slightly.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Corrin."

It was Corrin's turn to blush. She would've teased him about admitting it again, but his genuine voice and the fond look he was giving her took her by surprise.

"I love you…" He kissed her neck. "I love you.." He kissed her collarbone and began to undo Corrin's clothes. His desire for her was growing deeper as the seconds passed, and he pushed her back onto the bed.

"H-Hey now," Corrin was out of breath. It would take her some getting used to, since Leo had never kissed her body this way before. "Shouldn't we do this at our honeymoon?"

"I'm sorry, princess," he paused, managing to get her top off. "I can't wait that long."

"L-Leo.."

His lips were on her skin again. She felt as if she were floating on clouds, just now learning how good Leo could make her feel.

Leo unclasped her bra and began to massage one breast with his hand while kissing the other. Corrin arched her back, letting a moan slip from her mouth. Her eyes widened.

 _What's this,_ she thought, _I can't hold it in._

As Leo continued to suck, Corrin found herself unable to stop her moans. She would release sighs of pleasure or quietly utter her lover's name. Leo smiled each time he heard his name slip from her tongue. All the waiting he had done just to kiss her had taken a toll on him, and he wanted more. No, he _needed_ more. Her lips weren't going to suffice. He wanted her entire body to himself. His lovely, lovely wife.

In just a few seconds, Corrin was rendered completely naked. She then kissed him harshly, helping him undress as well.

"I can't believe this.." Corrin murmured. "Our wedding is tomorrow yet we're having sex before marriage."

"I told you already," Leo bit down on her earlobe, his hands running down her curves. "I can't wait that long."

Corrin grinned, leaning forward and kissing his neck. "Me neither." Never has Corrin kissed his neck that way before, and Leo could feel his skin heat up at the contact.

"D-Do.. Do that again," his voice was weak to her and her only.

Corrin looked at him. "Do what? This?" She kissed his neck again, licking and nipping at his skin.

"A-ah.. Y-yeah.." he moaned. "That."

Corrin could feel her heart pounding louder. This is what she's been longing for. To hear how her lover sounds like when he's feeling pleasure. A kind of Leo that only she could get to know. No one else could see the Leo that was laying on top of her now.

She was sure her ears were red as she blushed, proceeding to kiss every inch of his neck slowly yet surely, hoping he would feel how much she loves him within every kiss.

"C-Corrin.." he grunted. She fell in love with the way he had said her name. She only wished she would be able to hear more of that. "Mm.." he hummed, savoring her kisses as he lowered a hand to her slit, slowly prying them open with his fingers. Corrin stopped what she was doing and yelped in pleasure.

"G-Gods.." she muttered. She didn't think it would feel this good.

"Keep going," Leo said, his breath on her bare shoulder. Corrin slowly nodded and resumed her shower of kisses, while Leo began a circular motion, and fingered her lady parts.

"A-a-ahh," Corrin moaned against his neck, and Leo hardened at the sound of her moans. Corrin's pace began to slow down until she was uttering mere groans of pleasure against him. She reached out her hand and gently caressed Leo's cock, causing him to halt. His eyes shut and he let out a low grunt.

"C-Careful.." His voice was _that_ kind of husky again. "If you d-do something like that, I won't be able to stop myself later."

Corrin was now completely and thoroughly turned on. She wanted him just as much as she was sure he wanted her too and she couldn't help herself any longer.

"Who's asking you to stop?" she replied in a seductive voice.

Leo groaned, pressing his lips against hers. "W-Why am I so in love with you?"

He kissed her desperately, not wanting the moment to end. Every beat of his heart pumped out his love for her, and he wanted nothing more than to transfer that love into her.

Their lips did not part as Leo shifted himself into the perfect position against her wet opening. And with one push, he was inside of her.

Corrin broke the kiss and screamed, her head falling back against the pillow. As Leo thrusted once more, Corrin yelled again, and he stopped. She no longer sounded like she was feeling pleasure.

"Corrin.. Hey, are you okay?" Leo held her firmly, watching as her eyes watered.

"W-Wow.." she breathed. "Wow, that hurts.."

Leo felt a sting in his heart. Although he felt so good inside her, it just wasn't the same knowing she wasn't feeling the same pleasure he felt.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered, and Corrin was shocked to hear how upset he sounded. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

"No!" she quickly said. "No, don't stop. Keep going."

"H-Huh? But you said—"

"It doesn't feel good right _now_. But I know it will. Please, Leo, I want you completely in me. I want to feel myself become one with you. That's all I want."

A drop of sweat slid from Leo's forehead. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"One hundred percent." She brought his face down to hers and kissed his lips.

"A-Alright," he said hesitantly. "I apologize in advance if I hurt you."

"It's okay, Leo.." she smiled comfortingly, and Leo steadily moved deeper inside her. Corrin wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed down on his back from the pain. Leo felt her nails digging into his skin, but the pain didn't bother him, and he watched his fiancée's face attentively as she cringed in discomfort.

He thrusted deeper. She screamed. He thrusted again. She screamed again.

"Corrin.." he sighed sadly. "I can't do this. I can't watch you like this."

"D-Don't stop," she whispered. "It makes it harder to endure."

Leo hugged her body in his arms and leaned into her, pressing his ear to the space between her breasts. He closed his eyes and continued to thrust into her. Her walls wrapped tightly against his cock, creating unimaginable friction that prompted a moan from his lips. Although it hurt, Corrin was happy to hear her lover's breaths of pleasure.

She dug her nails into his back again, and a wave of pleasure rushed in all at once, silencing the pain and overwhelming her pussy.

"L-Leo!" she moaned loudly. "Ah-hh.." Her mouth dropped in ecstasy and she couldn't believe how good she felt. Just a second ago, the pain was almost unbearable and now.. It's just gone. Disappeared into thin air.

Leo was relieved to know he wasn't causing her pain anymore and Corrin grabbed a handful of his hair. "F-Faster, Leo," she panted. "Faster, faster, oh, faster."

Leo's pacing began getting quicker and they both couldn't hold back their moans any longer. He pulled away and thrusted back in over and over and over and they both began to feel overtaken by the pleasure building up inside them.

It wasn't long before Leo came inside her, moaning her name loudly into the air. Corrin came closely after him, her juices coating his cock as she closed her eyes, letting her orgasm take over her.

"Gods.." Leo muttered. "I love you so much."

Corrin gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I love y-you too." She stroked the back of his neck before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Felicia and Jakob must need me by now."

Leo squeezed her tighter. "No," he shook his head. "Stay with me."

"Leo, I—"

"They said they could take care of everything, didn't they?" he breathed. "Stay with me here. Just a bit longer.."

Corrin sighed in defeat. She couldn't possibly say no to a face like that.

"Okay… Fine," she smiled. "But only if you kiss me."

Leo smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

And he kissed her without a single hesitation.


End file.
